Los mechones de tu pelo
by LiaGD
Summary: —Es que lo odio... Es tan feo, me queda tan mal...  Además, todo el mundo lo odia.—Terminó por decir ella dejando ver un tono de tristeza en su voz. Él sonrió con cierta ternura al ver que Kushina Uzumaki también podía ponerse sensible...


¡Holipo! Bueeeno, aquí mi primer one-shot de Minato y Kushina, una de las parejas que más me fascina de Narutín.

La verdad es que el resultado no me disgusta del todo, es otro punto de vista de cómo a Kushina le empezó a gustar su cabello..Ñaña pero no adelantaré nada. ¡Lean lean!

**Los mechones de tu pelo**

Kushina Uzumaki se encontraba frente al espejo con cara de frustración total.

¿En su mano derecha? Unas tijer

¿En la izquierda? Un cepillo

¿Y en su cabeza? Millones de dudas.

—Demonios... ¡¿Qué narices hago dattebayo?—Chilló y estuvo a punto de dar un golpe al espejo, pero se contuvo, porque durante ese año ya había roto cuatro y estaba segura de que romper otro no era algo saludable.

Desde hacía dos semanas quería cortarse el cabello, teñírsele, raparse... Cualquier cosa para dejar atrás su melena típica. Pero igualmente dudas le asaltaban, porque su pelo era prácticamente su signo de identidad, por mucho que lo odiara.

Acercó las tijeras a un mechón de cabello y entrecerró un ojo poniendo una cara de no querer hacerlo bastante notable.

—No puedo hacerlo...—Susurró y dio un golpe en la pared, soltó las tijeras en el lavabo junto al cepillo y empezó a dar vueltas por la casa como una verdadera histérica.

"Oh vamos Kushina, ¿desde cuando tan poca determinación? ¡Hazlo!" Le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza que hizo que frenara en seco.

"Kushina no lo hagas, tú pelo es bonito, brillante, es una obra de arte... ¡No lo hagas" Le dijo otra voz que sonó mucho más dulce que la anterior.

—¡CALLAROS! ¡MALDITA CONCIENCIA DATTEBAYO!—Dijo la pelirroja con voz potente y puso morros, pensando seriamente sobre qué hacer.

Finalmente una ataque de desesperación la hizo correr hasta el cuarto de baño y agarró las tijeras casi con fiereza, se miró al espejo por última vez y cortó un largo mechó de cabello, aunque obviamente no se notó debido al exceso de pelo.

Casi rugió al comprobar que no había causado ningún efecto, que ella seguía allí, que su cara seguía igual, que su personalidad estaba intacta, que seguía haciendo calor pegajoso, que los pájaros seguían cantando fuera... ¡Todo estaba igual y eso que ella se había cortado el pelo!

Lágrimas de rabia amenazaron con salir de sus ojos violetas y cuando se dispuso a volver a la tarea con su pelo, ahora con intenciones casi de dejarlo al cero, la puerta sonó con tres suaves "toc, toc, toc"

Soltó el instrumental de peluquería de mala forma y corrió hacia la puerta como un torbellino, con intenciones de matar al que osaba interrumpirla en su momento de locura total.

Abrió, y cuando iba a soltar cualquier improperio se lo calló al ver a Minato parado en frente de la puerta con cara de preocupación.

—¿Kushina...? ¿Estás bien? He escuchado gritos y golpes cuando pasaba por aquí al lado—Dijo con la cabeza gacha el pobre rubio, le habían dado miedo los ojos de la pelirroja.

—¡PUES CLARO QUE ESTOY NAMIKAZE! ¿NO LO VES? ¡ESTOY MUY BIEN!—Gritó totalmente fuera de sus cabales.

Minato levantó la vista y la agarró con suavidad por los hombros, haciendo que la chica se metiera dentro y él así cerrase la puerta.

Él obligó a la pobre Kushina a sentarse en el sofá y ella intentó regular su respiración porque estaba francamente alterada.

—¿Qué te pasa? Hablo en serio—Dije él hablando en tono calmado y a la vez formal.

Ella desvió la mirada de los ojos azules del chico, sabía que en cuanto se lo contara él se enfadaría.

—Intentaba cortarme el pelo—Soltó de repente y Minato pasó a tener expresión de horror.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—Preguntó él aliviado de haber llegado a tiempo y así evitar el desastre.

—Es que lo odio... Es tan feo, me queda tan mal... Además, todo el mundo lo odia.—Terminó por decir ella dejando ver un tono de tristeza en su voz.

Él sonrió con cierta ternura al ver que Kushina Uzumaki también podía ponerse sensible y además tenía preocupaciones en la cabeza.

Suavemente tomó su mentón y despacio giró la cabeza de la chica para que lo mirase a los ojos.

—Kushina—Dijo su nombre con un tono tan tierno y comprensivo que ella tuvo que tragar saliva para disolver el nudo de su garganta.

La Uzumaki clavó sus ojos en los de su amigo, esperando a que él hablase.

Pero él no habló, se limitó a atrapar entre sus dedos uno de los infinitos mechones del pelo rojo de la chica.

—Kushina—Volvió a repetir su nombre en voz muy baja—Tu pelo... Es una de las cosas más especiales que he visto en mi vida.

Ella le miró con sorpresa, abrió mucho los ojos y los dirigió a su mechón de pelo con inseguridad. No tenía palabras para expresarse.

—Es brillante, sedoso, es como una continua llamarada... y aunque no te lo creas esto te hace única, especial... y sobre todo, preciosa.—Concluyó él.

Kushina le miró atónita, Minato estaba consiguiendo lo que nadie podía hacer. Dejarla sin palabras.

—Cada mechón de tu pelo es una parte muy especial de ti, porque aunque tú no te lo creas o simplemente no lo veas... Eres una persona muy, muy especial—Añadió él a su pequeño discurso, después depositó un beso en su frente y se marchó sin decir nada más.

Y allí se quedó Kushina Uzumaki, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mirando con otros ojos a su cabello e incluso... A sí misma.

* * *

><p>¡Y hasta aquí! ¿Qué os pareció? ¿Algún comentario para mí :3?<p>

Gracias por leerme!


End file.
